


Noir

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sgareversebang, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark alley, an illegal weapon, and a dead alien. Detective John Sheppard's had better nights. </p><p>Created for 2012 SGA ReverseBang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soldiers Stay Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438928) by [Welfycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat). 



Teaser posted to challenge:

Original:


End file.
